


Joke's on you

by hkandi



Category: Naruto
Genre: April Fools' Day, Complete, Did I mention rain?, Hatake Kakashi is Not Okay, Look over your shoulder..., Naruto being Naruto, Paranoid!Kakashi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster!Iruka, Rain, Rain prompt, Tenzo is along for the ride, What's that behind you?, watch out!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi
Summary: Naruto decides to prank Kakashi for April Fool's day, and who better to ask for help than Iruka and Yamato?Naruto's going to need all the help he can get....good luck!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Umino Iruka & Yamato | Tenzou, Uzumaki Naruto & Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	Joke's on you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt in the Kakashi Lounge on Discord:
> 
> Kakashi + rain + anything goes

(I don't own any characters etc etc)

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called out while knocking on the apartment door early evening on Sunday.

Iruka laughed and walked to his door, opening it. "Come in," he said, motioning with his head.

Naruto smiled and bounded past him. "I haven't seen you in forever!" he greeted his former teacher.

Iruka smiled at him fondly. "I know, you've been so busy! How are you?"

Naruto followed him to where Iruka had previously sat, and shared a bit of recent events, then began to look around, a not so innocent look on his face. Iruka knew that look only too well, both on Naruto as well as his own face.

"Something you'd like to talk about?" he asked the blond.

"No," Naruto said, continuing to look around.

Iruka smiled and shook his head, resuming grading. He knew it would be only a matter of time until he got to the truth of it all.

Sure enough, about five minutes later, Naruto sighed.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you be free to help me with something this week?" Naruto asked, leaning on Iruka's table and putting on his best face.

Iruka paused and looked at him. "And what would that be?"

"Ah...well, you know that Wednesday is April first...." Naruto began.

"Uh huh," Iruka said, beginning to see where this was going.

"And you know what day that is...."

"I do," Iruka said, hiding his smile. He could feel his excitement growing. Who said he always had to be a responsible adult?

"Well....how would you like to help me pull an April Fool's joke on Kakashi-sensei?"

Iruka pursed his lips, pretending to think about it. He formed a serious look on his face.

"Naruto, you know that could be a serious offense towards a jonin of his standing," he began, watching Naruto start to mold his face into a mixture of a frown and a pout. "And he's known for being very aware of his surroundings, it would be a significant undertaking." Naruto's frown pout grew. "And I think there could be better uses of our time for other training..."

Naruto sighed.

"But this sounds like a fantastic idea to me!" Iruka said, grinning.

Naruto looked up, surprised.

"You mean it?" he asked, and Iruka nodded.

"Yep! But we don't have any time to waste," he said, pushing the assignments aside and grabbing blank paper. "Let's start planning!"

_________

They met Monday and Tuesday evenings, as they had little time to plan and plot. Iruka put his prankster skills to good use, and they had decided early on they needed extra hands. Which was how Yamato found himself joining them for takeout in Iruka's classroom Tuesday evening.

"I'm intrigued and impressed by your confidence that this will work," he commented, looking at Iruka's plans.

Iruka smiled. "There's always a chance a prank never goes how you want, but it's worth trying."

"But sensei," Naruto chimed in, "it's supposed to rain tomorrow. Well, starting tonight, like any minute, and all day tomorrow."

"I heard that forecast," Iruka said, grabbing a piece of fish with his chopsticks. "And planned for it. You see here," he said pointing at part of a scroll with his now empty chopsticks. "We'll add to it. And we'll change what jutsu we use. But I think it should be good otherwise."

"And when he seeks revenge on us?" Yamato sighed.

Iruka and Naruto exchanged a look and shrugged.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Yamato asked, but couldn't deny he was looking forward to it.

____

Kakashi woke Wednesday morning to rain. Steady, wet rain, at that.

He sighed and got ready, grabbing a poncho on his way out the door to the memorial stone. Making good use of chakra, he avoided getting his feet wet on the way there or while spending time there.

When he was done, he meandered around the village, as he was due to meet Yamato for lunch but had at least an hour to kill.

At least an hour if he was to be on time, that is.

He figured he'd wander around a bookstore, when a familiar voice called out to him as he was still on his way there.

"Rival!" Gai said jumping down from a roof and ushering them under a tree to try to get out of the rain a bit. "I have a challenge for you!"

Kakashi sighed. "What is it this time, Gai?"

"A race! One hundred laps around the village!" Gai shouted, striking a pose.

"One...hundred?" Kakashi asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "One hundred?!"

Gai nodded. "Yosh!"

"In this weather?"

"Indeed! It will be a testament to our youth and agility!"

Kakashi shook his head again. "I don't think I'm up for that today..."

Gai pointed at him and laughed victoriously. "Aha! I got you, my most hippest rival! April fool's!"

Kakashi looked at him, blinking. "What?" he finally asked.

"April fool's!" Gai repeated. "I pranked you! The look on what part of your face is visible, such victory for me, even without a challenge! I shall treasure it forever!" And with that, he leapt away, leaving Kakashi standing alone under the tree, confused.

After a moment, he scratched his masked chin and sighed, again.

"I forgot," he swore, looking around. "I'll have to be more careful..."

________

Fortunately for Kakashi, nothing seemed amiss at the bookstore, nor when he met Yamato for lunch. Initially at least.

"You seem a bit more paranoid than usual, senpai," Yamato commented as they waited for their food.

"Do you know what today is?" Kakashi asked in a low voice, leaning over the table towards the other man.

"Wednesday?" Yamato said in a hushed tone, also leaning forward.

Kakashi waved his response off. "April fool's. A day to pull stupid jokes on other people."

"Ah," Yamato mused, moving back to his original spot. "I think that's just for children, no?"

Kakashi returned to his previous slouch as well. "Not necessarily. Gai already got me, though it wasn't very good. A fake challenge."

Yamato laughed. "Like I said, for children."

Kakashi shook his head and looked around. "Who knows what could be lurking?"

Their food was set down, steaming bowls of udon soup. Yamato moved to start eating but looked at Kakashi.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking it with my sharingan," Kakashi said, casually. "Looks okay....but what if someone added poison? Or tons of spice?"

Yamato raised an eyebrow. "Why would they do that?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know, but they might. Maybe to get me to take my mask off? Or kill me? I'm not sure which is worse..."

Yamato sighed. "I think your ego is coming out again, senpai. Would you like me to test yours? Make sure it's not poisoned?"

"Actually, yes, that would be great. Poisoned or too spicy," Kakashi reminded him.

Yamato frowned. "I was actually kidding..." he said, but Kakashi looked at him. Sighing, he reached over with his spoon and tasted it. "Happy?" he asked, clearly unaffected, and Kakashi nodded.

When they were done eating, the rain was just a little lighter, and Yamato checked the time. 

"I'm supposed to meet Naruto later to train, would you like to join us?"

Kakashi agreed, and they discussed when and where to meet before parting ways.

Yamato went off under the pretense of running errands, and slipped into a tea shop.

"He's on guard," he said as he wandered the aisles.

"Well, Iruka-sensei did warn us about that," a voice said from the other side of the aisle he was in.

Yamato ducked down to look through the shelves and bright blue eyes shone from the other side. 

"We'll still get him, believe it!"

_______

Kakashi thought a rainy day such as this would be perfect to take a nap, and so he settled himself in a dry tree and read til he fell asleep, knowing barriers he set up would keep him safe.

And, if he doubled them on a day such as this, well, he was just taking extra precautions.

He woke and checked the time, starting to head to a training ground to meet the others.

Meanwhile, already there, Iruka jutsued to the meeting spot, appearing in the tree above Naruto and Yamato. He called out to them and made some signs with his hands before dropping down.

"Okay," he said, dusting himself off. "Barriers set for sound, until he gets here, waterproofing due to the rain, and a jutsu to dry out the ground."

The others looked at their feet and sure enough, the ground was drier than it had been.

"How bad is he?" Iruka asked Yamato who frowned.

"Pretty bad. Constantly watching over his shoulder."

"Great!" Iruka said, smiling. "Let's finish setting up."

Kakashi had jutsued from his napping tree to near the academy training ground Yamato had reported they would be at. He appeared in a slightly drier area under an overhang from the academy, scouting. He spied Yamato sitting with Naruto, and noted a third person was with them. 

Recognizing the additional man, he nodded before heading over, using chakra to avoid falling into the soggy grass.

As he neared, he saw that the three had begun sitting on the ground, which he found strange, until he saw that they also had scrolls out.

Intrigued, he continued walking, studying them.

"A barrier to keep out the rain," he said, amused. "Handy."

He approached and called out catching the attention of all three.

Iruka waved him in, allowing the barrier to permit him access.

"It's nice and dry in here," Kakashi said, shaking some water off him. "I'm surprised to see you here, sensei," he said to Iruka, who shrugged.

"I ran into them as I was leaving the academy, and figured with the right barrier I might as well join them and get some fresh air."

Kakashi nodded and turned to the other two. "What training are we doing?"

"Just reviewing some scrolls Naruto wanted help with," Yamato said. "In light of the rain, though we had hoped it would have ended by now and we could be more active."

"You still could," Iruka noted, shuffling what looked like tests around on his lap. "As if we never train in rain?" he asked, with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"If I can take a day off from that, I will," Naruto whined, and the adults rolled their eyes but didn't push it further.

Kakashi crouched down and got comfortable, pulling scrolls over to study and fell into a discussion about them with the others, Iruka chiming in every so often.

"You should keep an eye on the scrolls," Iruka suggested some time later. "I think my ground barrier needs some work, the rain might be getting in."

The others looked down and sure enough, the ground was starting to show initial signs of moisture.

They began to pack up, the last paper leaving the ground, when the once firm field beneath their feet groaned and began to change into a pit of mud, starting at the outskirts of their sealed area and advancing in towards them.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto cried. "The barrier, take it down so we can get out!"

Iruka rushed to do some hand seals, and he, Yamato, and Naruto jumped up into a nearby tree.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Iruka yelled. "Come on!"

Kakashi frowned and looked down at his feet, which were now stuck in mud up just past his ankles. He tried to pull them but it was futile, he seemed quite stuck in place.

To make things worse, the rain was now beating down on him, as he no longer had Iruka's barrier.

Sighing, he whipped out his poncho, minimizing how wet he would become, at least.

"What's wrong, senpai?" Yamato shouted.

With his mask on, it was hard to tell if Kakashi had responded, as the winds made it hard to hear, and they couldn't see his face.

"What?" Naruto shouted, louder.

"I said, my feet are stuck!"

"Your feet are stuck?" Naruto bellowed back. "Are you freaking kidding me? You're stuck in some mud?"

"I don't think it's regular mud," Kakashi shouted back, trying to pull his feet out.

"Stop messing around, you'll catch a cold," Iruka encouraged him. "Should we come down and help?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No point in the rest of you getting stuck too."

Naruto huffed. "As if we'd be stupid enough to get caught in mud!"

"Naruto!" Yamato and Iruka chided him.

They grew quiet and watched Kakashi stand still, before he reached up to his face.

"Ah," Yamato said, quietly. "I think the show is over...."

The three in a tree exchanged a look as they watched Kakashi analyze the mud with his sharingan. Calmly moving his forehead protector back into its usual spot, he turned his attention to the tree.

"Funny," he said, "it doesn't seem to be regular mud."

"What?" Iruka asked, yelling to be heard.

Kakashi calmly did some hand seals of his own, and a barrier formed, surrounding the area he was standing in, as well as part of the tree the others were sheltering in. Naruto cursed under his breath, and neither adult chastised him then.

"I said," Kakashi said, no longer needing to yell, "it's not regular mud." He paused. "It seems to be...infused. With a unique chakra," he said, looking at Yamato. "Almost like, maa, I don't know, little roots or weeds?"

Yamato swallowed loudly and tried to hide his hand seals, releasing Kakashi, who nodded and moved his feet out of the mud.

He used his chakra to stand on the mud, sighing as he looked at his muddy feet.

A few hand seals later, he had used filtered water drawn from the ground to clean off his feet.

"A little damp, but better," he sighed, before returning his gaze to the tree.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked.

"April fool's?" Naruto responded, slightly worried. "Ah, Kakashi-sensei, it was just a joke!"

"I should have known better," Kakashi sighed.

"Yeah you should have!" Naruto agreed.

"Naruto!" Iruka admonished him again.

"And you, sensei," Kakashi said, shaking his head. "Of course you'd be involved."

Iruka smiled but didn't say anything, neither confirming nor denying his involvement, just laced his fingers together casually, and tapped his thumbs against each other.

"You want a joke?" Kakashi asked, flexing his fingers. "I have a joke for you. A big joke."

He did some hand seals. "Water release jutsu!"

Iruka cursed and ran his hands through some seals of his own, having brought them up and prepared already. "Out! Now!" he shouted to his co-conspirators as he ran through seals.

He caused a rift in Kakashi's barrier to their right, and darted out, Yamato following closely.

Unfortunately, they realized too late that Naruto had hesitated and had not made it out, instead taking the brunt of the water Kakashi directed at them.

A very wet Naruto fell out of the tree and hit the mud with a loud splat.

Kakashi released his barrier, and Iruka and Yamato watched from a distant tree as the copy nin advanced towards his student.

"April fool's, Naruto," he said, and Naruto groaned. "Better luck next year?"

Kakashi ran through some hand seals and flickered into space between the two men, who looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"That worked out surprisingly well," he said, pulling off his poncho and shaking it out. 

"Told you it would," Iruka scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah," Yamato sighed. "Drinks are on me then."

Kakashi gave them a closed eye smile. "Tell you what, I'll buy instead, even if you did lose the bet."

"Really?" Yamato asked, surprised.

Kakashi shook his head. "Of course not! April fool's!"

And Yamato was left standing in shock as Iruka and Kakashi ran off, laughing their heads off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Let's connect, I'm on [tumblr](https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
